


A Familiar Night

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of an angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Night

Luka ran through the deserted city street. Night encroached on her run like a menacing fog.  
She knew this feeling. This desperation. But the weight on her shoulders was heavier this time.  
The slim figure slung on her back was not that of her sister. But if she could just make it to the Galleon. If she could-  
She stopped. There was no human warmth radiating from the body on her back. She slid the girl off of her and looked into her empty brown eyes, usually so full of caring.  
“Ahim,” she exclaimed. “Ahim!”  
No response echoed from the lifeless princess.  
The breath caught in the thief’s throat.  
“Mou,” she groaned, pressing her forehead to Ahim’s, stroking her cheek. “Ahim, wake up.”  
Tears rolled down Luka’s cheeks.  
Again, someone had cared for her, like Fia had, like her sister had, but things had been special and new with Ahim. There had been a familiarity with a girl her own age, a friend and equal rather than a little sister that had driven Luka even further to protect the other woman.  
But, again, Luka had failed.  
And again, Luka was alone.


End file.
